Laser radiation treatments have become common practice in many medical procedures. However, various technical obstacles prevent an even more extensive and efficient use of laser technology in many additional medical and dental procedures.
A successful endodontic procedure may preferably provide a patient with a long lasting reliable solution. Current endodontic procedures require that any organic or inorganic debris such as inflamed or necrotic tissue, microorganisms and/or dentinal remnants are completely removed from the root canal cavity before the filling material is applied into the root canal cavity. Traditional methods of cleaning and sterilizing the root canal cavity are unsatisfactory.
Another challenge of a successful endodontic procedure is preventing foreign bodies such as microorganisms from entering the treated root canal through microscopic tubes known as dentinal tubules. The dentinal tubules extend from the root canal walls to a thin protective layer known as the cementum layer. The cementum layer separates the dentinal tubules from the soft tissue surrounding the tooth. Unfortunately, the cementum layer may be eroded or damaged over the years leaving the openings of the dentinal tubules exposed and accessible to foreign bodies. Invasion of foreign bodies into the root canal is therefore a long run threat to health of a treated tooth's. Current solutions aimed at reducing the risk of foreign bodies invasion into the treated root canal are also unsatisfactory.
Attempts have been made to replace the traditional endodontic treatment methods with methods utilizing laser radiation. Although laser radiation is believed be potentially more suitable for endodontic procedures, various complication have thus far prevented endodontic treatment methods utilizing laser radiation from becoming widely accepted. While laser radiation may enable a more through cleaning of organic and/or inorganic debris and sterilizing, it was discovered that the laser radiation may also be absorbed by the delicate nerves located beyond the root end opening, thereby causing pain and even permanent damage to the patient. It has been suggested to use side firing laser heads in order to prevent the laser radiation from being emitted along the vertical axis of the laser head and thus minimize the exposure of the nerves to the laser radiation. However, current side firing laser heads are inflexible and brittle and are therefore unsuitable for use in endodontic procedures.